1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of exercise equipment. In particular, it relates to an adjustable exercise apparatus for increasing an individual's strength, agility, balance, and cardiovascular endurance.
2. Related Art
There are many different activities in daily life that require individuals to use their strength, agility, and balance. Furthermore, many of today's sports require even more developed abilities. In order to improve upon the skills needed for these activities many people have turned to various forms of exercise equipment designed to isolate and target the areas of the body used in these activities.
The initial movement in this area of exercise equipment led to the design of several different apparatuses concentrated on balancing. Similar designs have also been developed for use in physical therapy. While many of these designs promote the development of the user's muscles and balance, the extent of such development is limited by the basic design of the apparatus. The design of the apparatus often limits the amount of development of the user and can also lead to a lack of interest of the user.
An exercise apparatus is needed that allows for adjustment in the level of difficulty of use, as well as optional uses, which would result in the involvement of other areas of the body and ultimately in a total body workout. Essentially, an exercise apparatus with another dimension of challenge is needed.
The initial movement into this area of exercise equipment led to the apparatus disclosed in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/927,435, filed on Aug. 13, 2001. The disclosed apparatus allows the user to adjust the resiliency of the resilient member to diminish or exaggerate the movement of the platform of the apparatus. The present invention also allows the user to adjust the apparatus, but in a different mechanical manner than disclosed in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/927,435.